Third British Empire
|- | War's: *Second Assassin Conflict - 1992-???? **British-Irish War - 1994-94 **Euro-Middle-Eastern War - 1994-94 **Euro-American War - 1994-???? |} The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland (commonly known as the United Kingdom, the UK or Britain) is a sovereign state located off the north-western coast of continental Europe. The country includes the island of Great Britain, the north-eastern part of the island of Ireland and many smaller islands. Northern Ireland is the only part of the UK that shares a land border with another sovereign state—the Republic of Ireland. Apart from this land border the UK is surrounded by the Atlantic Ocean, the North Sea, the English Channel and the Irish Sea. The United Kingdom is a unitary state governed under a constitutional monarchy and a parliamentary system, with its seat of government in the capital city of London. It is a country in its own right and consists of four countries: England, Northern Ireland, Scotland and Wales. There are three devolved national administrations, each with varying powers, situated in Belfast, Cardiff and Edinburgh; the capitals of Northern Ireland, Wales and Scotland respectively. Associated with the UK, but not constitutionally part of it, are three Crown Dependencies and fourteen overseas territories. These are remnants of the British Empire which, at its height in 1922, encompassed almost a quarter of the world's land surface and was the largest empire in history. British influence can still be observed in the language, culture and legal systems of many of its former territories. The UK is a developed country and has the world's sixth-largest economy by nominal GDP and seventh-largest economy by purchasing power parity. It was the world's first industrialised country and the world's foremost power during the 19th and early 20th centuries. The UK remains a great power with leading economic, cultural, military, scientific and political influence. It is a recognised nuclear weapons state and its military expenditure ranks third or fourth in the world. The UK has been a permanent member of the United Nations Security Council since its first session in 1946; it is also a member of the Commonwealth of Nations, the Council of Europe, the European Union, the G7, the G8, the G20, NATO, the OECD and the World Trade Organization. UAO The United Assassin Order (UAO) is one side of what was once a Full Assassin Order which spanned the entire World; after the Assassin; Marcus Langley rose to power in Great Britain as the Prime Minister the Unified Assassin Order broke apart declaring that Marcus should cease his claim of power as it went against everything the Order believed in. The United Assassin's was formed on October 21, 1992, and Marcus Langley claimed the title; Grand-Master of the Order. The Order itself relies heavily on its Alliance with other Assassin Guilds around the World which do not support the Assassin Imperium, and so the Ranking System also changed to make the Order anew. Also the United Assassin's choose to use Modern and Old Weapons; Rifles for distance, Hand-Guns for Close Range; Knives, Swords and the Symbolic Hidden-Blade as well for close range while the Hidden-Blade itself was used mainly as a Stealth Assassination Weapon it served as a Combat Weapons for those skilled enough to strike at their enemies. Territories of the Empire *European Countries Controlled **United Kingdom **Ireland **Iceland **Central Sweeden **South Norway **Northern France **Luxembourg **Belgium **Netherlands **Andorra **Western Germany **Poland **Latvia **Estonia **Swtizerland **San Marino **Liecht **Slovenia **Croatia **Hungary **Serbia **Romania **Moldova **Ukraine **Greece **Malta **Tunisia **Algeria *Asian Countries Controlled **Syria (Western Eurasia) **Western Kazakhstan ***Gur'yev ***Ural'sk **Afghanistan **Pakistan **North India ***New Delhi ***Jaipur ***Jodhpur **Mongolia **Western China ***Hotan ***Tacheng ***Hami ***Anxi ***Yumen ***Yining ***Urumqi ***Shache **Parts of Russia ***Unknown Category:Third British Empire Category:Factions Category:British Aligned